


Не оборачивайся

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creepypasta, Demons, Gen, I hope, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: На лицо Вергилия упал свет с улицы, и оно было просто белым.— Ты чего? — спросил Данте, напрягшись.— Не оборачивайся.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	Не оборачивайся

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [不要回头](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388300) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Я начиталась крипи-паст и вдохновилась на... что-то. Это эксперимент, возможно, неудачный, кто знает. Я попыталась в ужастик, но, надеюсь, что мне удалось передать хотя бы капельку напряжения перед неизвестностью и страшной ебакой :о

Проснулся Данте от стука, глухого, ритмичного и очень навязчивого.

Он мученически вздохнул, встал с постели и спустился на первый этаж. Стучались во входные двери.

Зевая в кулак, Данте вслепую обошел весь беспорядок, привычно разваленный по полу, помня расположение каждой не убранной бумажки, многим из которых было уже по несколько месяцев.

Стук продолжался.

Данте подошел к двери вплотную и замер, осознав, что происходит какая-то чертовщина.

Вообще-то к чертовщине в своей жизни он более, чем привык. Демоны постоянно ломились ему в агентство, а Данте был просто уверен, что там, за дверью — демон. Вряд ли человек пришел бы к нему в час ночи, а если бы и пришел, то, скорее всего, он был бы чем-то напуган и долбился бы не так лениво и тихо.

Демон за дверью продолжал стучать, звучало так, будто кулаком бьют по дереву, так стучатся люди (на самом деле, к Данте в агентство никто никогда не стучит, только распахивает дверь, влетая с горящими от ужаса глазами, и умоляют о помощи). Раз уж демон не торопился попасть внутрь, Данте не торопился ему открывать. Он отступил к окну, в полоску уличного света, что он отбрасывал, чтобы взглянуть на неожиданного ночного визитера, как вдруг кто-то с силой дернул Данте за плечо, к окну затылком.

Данте едва не вскрикнул.

Вергилий схватил его за локти, сжал до боли, и у Данте в горле застряли те возмущения, которые он хотел ему вывалить.

На лицо Вергилия упал свет с улицы, и оно было просто белым.

— Ты чего? — спросил Данте, напрягшись.

— Не оборачивайся.

— Что?

На полоску света, лежащую на полу от окна, теперь падала их общая длинная тень. Стук неожиданно стал перемещаться от двери по направлению к окну, стал глуше и тише, потому что теперь стучали по камню. Отсвет на полу стало медленно что-то закрывать сбоку.

Данте предпринял попытку обернуться и посмотреть, что за тварь лезет на их территорию и не боится запаха сыновей Спарды, но…

Вергилий побелел еще сильнее и вдруг зажмурился, выпуская дрожащий выдох меж губ.

— Не оборачивайся, — повторил он шепотом, едва шевеля губами. — Данте, умоляю, только не оборачивайся.

Данте испугался.

Но испугался он не демона, на которого Вергилий по какой-то причине запретил смотреть, а того, что…

Вергилий боялся.

Вергилий, который, казалось, не мог уже бояться ничего в этом мире, который пробыл в аду двадцать лет, который пережил самое страшное, пережил Мундуса, боялся. От него отчетливо пахло страхом, страх же оттенял складки меж его сведенных бровей и заставлял едва-едва подрагивать его губы и снова и снова просить «Не оборачивайся».

Данте сжал локти Вергилия в ответ, тяжело вталкивая сгустившийся ледяной воздух в легкие. Огромная тень полностью закрыла окно. На мгновение стук прекратился. Данте метнул взгляд на лицо Вергилия, но тот так и держал глаза закрытыми.

Когда раздался первый стук в окно, у Данте встали дыбом волосы на затылке и руках. Он поймал воздух ртом. Желание обернуться, выхватить меч и пронзить тварь насквозь было огромным, но Вергилий держал его и все еще просил не смотреть. Его голос съехал до неразборчивого шепота. Потом смолк.

Слышно было лишь их общее шумное дыхание и колотящееся в висках сердце.

И стук.

Данте невыносима была мысль о том, что какая-то огромная неведомая чертовщина смотрит на них из окна и стучит своим кулаком (или чем она там стучит?), а они даже не могут посмотреть на нее.

Не просто же так Вергилий держит глаза зажмуренными?

Возобновился стук в дверь. Он звучал синхронно со стуком в окно. Данте растерянно застонал.

— Что это за хрень? — спросил Данте шепотом. Он не знал, можно ли говорить. Реагирует ли эта «хрень» на звук. Проверять не хотелось. Сердце бухало с бешеной скоростью, болью начинало отдаваться за ним. Данте торопливо перебирал в памяти всех тех демонов, с которыми сталкивался, но не находил ничего похожего.

Были те, кто убивал людей одним взглядом, но на них с Вергилием это никогда не действовало…

— Пойдем, — прошептал Вергилий и сдвинулся, отпуская его локти. Они заныли, так сильно их сжимало. Данте пришлось отпустить его в ответ. Он ощутил, как нелегко далось им обоим это малейшее движение. Он понимал, почему: собственное тело казалось застывшим, точно покрылось каменной скорлупой, мешавшей движению. — Не оборачивайся, — напомнил он неожиданно твердым голосом, должно быть, опомнившись и взяв себя в руки. Данте стало немного легче от тона брата, но перед глазами все еще стояло его испуганное белое-белое лицо, зажмуренные глаза. И этот чертов панический шепот. Совершенно не похоже на Вергилия.

Вергилий открыл глаза, лишь отвернувшись от окна и сделав пару шагов. Он крепко схватил Данте за руку и утянул наверх, еще раз сказав:

— Не оборачивайся.

Стук было слышно даже отсюда.

Вергилий утянул Данте в свою комнату и закрыл дверь.

— Не подходи к окнам, — предупредил он. — Не смотри в них. Лучше сядь под подоконник.

— Вердж, что это за хрень?! — воскликнул Данте, но все равно сделал так, как брат сказал, садясь спиной к окну, прижимаясь к стене под ним. Вергилий сел к нему, все такой же белый и испуганный.

Данте только сейчас понял: он не взял Ямато.

Меч стоял у стены.

Данте поплохело.

— Хватит молчать, ответь уже!

Вергилий молчал.

Стук снизу прекратился.

Дверь открылась. Хлопнула.

— Эта хрень внутри, — зашипел Данте, не испытывая, впрочем, никакого желания материализовывать меч и рваться в бой.

Вергилий не шевелился.

— Да, — ответил он. — Ничего страшного.

Данте выругался.

— Ничего страшного?

— До тех пор, пока ты на нее не посмотришь.

Стук раздался в окне над ними.

Данте дернулся. Брат вскинул руку, прижав Данте к стене, шикнул на него. Данте начинало колоть кончики пальцев и виски. Его бросило в жар, потом сразу же в холод, воздух опять стал ледяным.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Вергилий. Его руки были ледяными и слегка дрожали. От понимания этого Данте стало еще хуже, а страх начинал перерастать в панику.

Что, ад дери, сейчас бесшумно ходит по агентству? Что сейчас стучит в окно?

Вергилий привлек Данте к себе. Его тяжелая ладонь легла Данте на волосы. Вергилий прижал лицо брата к своей шее, удерживая так, второй же рукой крепко обнял поперек спины.

Никаких шагов не было слышно. Ничего не чувствовалось. Обычно Данте ощущал присутствие других демонов, но сейчас было пусто.

Данте очень редко испытывал самую настоящую беспомощность и страх в своей жизни. Ему не нужно было, он достаточно силен, чтобы иметь такую роскошь. Но сейчас, сидя в до невозможности крошечной комнате, пряча лицо у брата на шее, лишь бы не взглянуть в окно, он чувствовал, как эта беспомощность выедает его изнутри.

В груди всколыхнулось совершенно детское желание, оно надавило на виски и разрослось комом в горле:

Хочу к маме.

Мама мертва уже как тридцать лет.

Стук вдруг оборвался.

Данте вздрогнул. Он попытался поднять голову, но Вергилий удержал его, сжав волосы в кулаке, сильно надавил ему на затылок и обхватил крепче.

Данте прислушался к его сердцебиению.

Частое. Неровное. Очень громкое. Нисколько не успокаивало.

Что-то постучало в дверь комнаты.

Данте сначала рванулся из рук Вергилия, а потом прижался к нему ближе, вжимаясь так крепко, как только мог, дыша сорвано и часто.

От каждого удара дверь вздрагивала.

Данте с ужасом вспомнил: она не запирается. ОНА НЕ ЗАПЕРТА.

Стучали в окно. Стучали в дверь комнаты. Стучали.

стучали стучали стучали стучали стучали

Данте бы вырвался в триггер, пробился через крышу, вырываясь из этой западни, и обрушился бы на демона — или что это такое — сверху. Разорвал бы когтями и зубами, сжег бы за то, что эта тварь так выкручивает разум и заставляет чувствовать себя жалким и беспомощным.

— Оно же сейчас…

— Оно может навредить, только если посмотреть, — ответил Вергилий шепотом. — Оно уйдет, как только рассветет.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Данте жалобно. Вергилий опять не ответил.

Стук вдруг оборвался. Повисла тяжелая напряженная тишина, и снова Данте слышал лишь их общие с братом дыхание и сердцебиение.

Его обступала темнота. Казалось, что все, кроме Вергилия, просто исчезло из мироздания. Не было комнаты, не было окон, не было дверей, даже самого здания не было, только они вдвоем, держащиеся друг за друга. Еще найдя в себе силы, Данте обхватил Вергилия за шею. Как в детстве, когда он пугался темноты.

Вернее, конечно, не темноты. Того, что может в ней прятаться. Того, что якобы лезет из-под кровати и тянет руки. Это было еще до того, как демоническая природа пробудилась в нем и позволила гораздо лучше видеть в темноте. Данте перестал бояться, когда это произошло.

Но сейчас что-то стояло за дверью в эту комнату, это что-то ранее стучало во входную дверь и в окна, а на него даже нельзя было посмотреть.

Все боятся неизвестности.

Вергилий ведь знал, что это. И что на это нельзя смотреть. Но почему-то ничего не объяснял.

Что будет, если посмотреть?

Каким-то образом ведь Вергилий выяснил, что смотреть нельзя?

Характерно заскрипела ручка. Данте задержал дыхание и с ужасом понял, что Вергилий тоже, прислушиваясь. Его руки сжались только крепче, удерживая Данте на месте, хотя сейчас тот при всем желании не смог бы найти в себе сил пошевелиться.

Он хотел обратиться. Хотел облачиться броней из чешуи, распахнуть крылья и сжечь все вокруг, но…

Не было никаких шагов, но Данте знал, что это стоит точно за его спиной. Он ничего не чувствовал, но знал.

Рядом с демонами появлялось ощущение их присутствия, даже рядом с самыми мелкими и слабыми. Но здесь — ничего.

Но оно было там. Не дышало. Не стучало больше.

Данте понял, что глазам горячо и мокро. Руки затекли, так сильно он хватался за брата. Но он боялся пошевелиться. Будто стоит хоть одному мускулу дрогнуть, как в позвоночник ему вцепится нечто.

Он пытался уверить себя: это же не страшно. Его столько раз почти убивали, демоническая регенерация сделает свое.

Но страшно было.

Ожидание. Нечто, пустое, застывшее за ним.

— Оно уйдет с рассветом, — прошептал Вергилий. Данте съежился. Его голос раздался так громко, что ударил по ушам. Холодная рука Вергилия вдруг сдвинулась и стала гладить его между лопаток, как маленького. Данте почти заскулил. Движение едва ли приносило облегчение, но его поражало, как Вергилий находит в себе сил и духа шевелиться.

Паника сжирала Данте изнутри. Ему бы хотелось потерять сознание. Он не знал, сколько они сидели вот так в тишине, сколько Вергилий гладил его по спине и шептал, что все хорошо, оно уйдет, надо только не смотреть…

Данте распахнул глаза, дернулся, вздрогнул и тут же их зажмурил, но быстро понял, что комната уже залита светом из окна. Вергилий сидел, держа его на своих коленях, задумчиво смотря в сторону двери комнаты. Данте посмотрел тоже и сразу же громко выругался:

Она была открыта настежь.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Вергилий тихо. — Оно ушло.

Значит, это был не кошмар.

Данте вскочил на ноги. Он чувствовал себя измученным и совсем не спавшим. Мышцы в теле болели так, будто он очень долго сражался, но на самом деле это от сводившего их напряжения.

— Сейчас же ответь мне, что это была за херня ночью!

Вергилий неспешно, с завидным спокойствием, поднял на него взгляд.

— Это был демон, — ответил он.

— Чушь, демонов можно почувствовать, демоны не стучатся вот так, — Данте содрогнулся и взглянул в окно. Оно выглядело так же, как и всегда. Потом посмотрел на дверь. Она тоже выглядела так же, как и всегда. Никаких следов на полу не наблюдалось. — На демонов можно смотреть…

— Я не знаю, Данте, — ответил Вергилий и встал. Он выглядел очень уставшим, будто он вообще не смог заснуть всю ночь, охраняя брата. — Отец говорил мне, что это демон.

Данте посмотрел на него растерянно. Сердце его билось о ребра больно, и одышку перебороть не выходило, хотя все, что он сделал — это встал на ноги.

— Помнишь, ты как-то в очередной раз испугался чего-то ночью и ушел спать к маме? — голос Вергилия съехал до неприятного полушепота, как будто вспоминать ему это было неприятно.

Память Данте была не самой надежной, но такое происходило в детстве сотни раз.

— В общем… когда ты ушел, и я остался в комнате один, что-то начало стучать в окно, — сказал Вергилий еще тише.

Данте затошнило.

— Отец пришел довольно быстро, должно быть, он сумел почувствовать этого демона… так он его назвал, по крайней мере.

Вергилий почему-то отвел взгляд.

— Подожди, так ты его видел? — переспросил Данте, опять испугавшись.

Вергилий ему не ответил.

— Чтобы оно не пришло снова, отец очертил дом большой пентаграммой. Нужно сделать так же здесь, чтобы оно не пришло опять.

— Ты его видел?

Вергилий очень тяжело вздохнул.

— Да.

Данте помолчал.

— И что будет… если посмотреть? — он окинул брата взглядом. Тот ведь был жив, вот, перед ним. Держал его всю ночь в своих руках и бережно успокаивал.

Или дело в том, что Спарда успел прийти на помощь?

— Давай найдем нужное заклинание, Данте. У нас есть время до ночи.


End file.
